the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate
'Approval:' 4/5/2013 5 feats bori 'Appearance and Personality' Hayate is a male with blond hair who has one blue eye and the other is covered with an eyepatch. Hayate has a Katana in a purple sheath. He wears his village headband around his neck. He is slow to trust people but once earned you have his loyalty. He is cool in battle situations but when he knows things won’t go his way and has no loyalty to the situation he may end up running. He is sneaky and will try to eavesdrop on conversations to gain information to use as leverage. He is caring towards those who show him kindness. 'Stats(60)' Strength: 8 Speed: 16 Intelligence: 7 Chakra Levels: 8 Chakra Control: 8 Endurance:7 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Water Release Genin 2: Lightning Release Chunin: Storm Release Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 1 # Hiding in Mist Technique : This displacement technique is a speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth. The mist’s thickness is controlled by the chakra kneaded into it. # Chidori : This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakrato the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. # 5 more stat points. # 5 more stat points. # OC Laser Gun : This is a technique developed from Hayate Yuki that mimics the Hozuki water gun technique. He forms a finger gun and fires a laser beam which accelerates at incredible speeds. The beam is one of the beams used in Storm Release: Laser Circus # Lightning Release Shadow Clones This technique allows the user to make shadow clones infused with lightning. Because they are shadow clones, they are able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to them having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Equipment *(6)Chakra Conducting sword *(0)Zippo Lighter *(0)Lucky Stripe Cigarettes *(0)Ezrath the Eternal Sword (5 Battles) *(0) 2 Byakugan Completed Missions S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 *Hunt Down the Missing Kiri Ninja **Date 3/7/13 | QP's earned: 4 | Ryo Earned: 2000 *Kan's Madness **Date 3/23/13 | QP's earned: 4 | Ryo Earned: 2000 C-Rank: 4 *Protect The Princess **Date 3/21/13 | QP's Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Afterlife Battlefront **Date 3/9/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Ninjas vs Pirates **Date 3/3/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Nude Model Protection **4/3/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1500 *The Shogi Tournament **4/12/13 | Overseen and Recapped: 2 qp's D-Rank: 3 *The Hot Springs **3/22/13 | QP's Earned 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *Gathering Herbs **3/23/13 |QP's Earned 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *The Beginning of Hayate's journey. **3/26/13 |QP's Earned 1 |Ryo Earned 500 *A Late Night Walk **3/30/13 |QP's Earned 1|Ryo Earned 500 Raids: 1 *A Midnight Encounter **Date 2/20/13 | QPs Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 0 *Manliness **Date 4/1/13 | QP's Earned: 4 | Ryo Earned: 2000 Other: 0 Quest Points QP's Earned: 32 QP's Spent: 32 QP's Banked: 0 'History and Story' Hayate grew up in Kirigakure in fear of being found out that he had a Kekkei Genkai. He practiced water release and soon hopes to study the techniques of his ancestors as well as excel enough with the sword to become one of the seven swordsmen. He other goal is to join the ANBU and become captain. Maybe even one day he would be able to master all of the swords like the legendary Mangetsu Hozuki and become the "Third Coming of the Demon". In a fight with the Cloaked Figure Hayate lost an eye and now covers it with an eye patch. Ryo Earned: 13500 Expenses: 2300 *Zippo Lighter 300 *(3)Lottery Ticket 500 *(2)Lottery Ticket 250 *Free 1000 for Naf mess up Current: 10700 Category:Character Category:Kirigakure